


Ivory beige

by Jadaite



Series: Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [39]
Category: Weiß Kreuz, Белый Крест
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-05
Updated: 2006-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:28:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29640243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Relationships: Brad Crawford/Schuldig, Брэд Кроуфорд/Шульдих
Series: Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177562





	Ivory beige

Шульдих безмятежно пьёт чай, не обращая ровным счётом никакого внимания на доносящиеся до него из соседней комнаты раздражённые реплики непосредственного начальства:

— Где наш багаж? Что значит «другим рейсом»? Нет, не извиню и не успокоюсь... не позже завтрашнего вечера, иначе в следующий раз мы с вами будем говорить уже через адвокатов в суде.

Следует стук. Видимо, трубку с силой приземлили на базу.

Телепат делает ещё пару глотков и не спешит открывать глаза. Он и так знает, что оракул стоит в дверях и очень выразительно на него смотрит.

Десятью минутами раньше, когда Кроуфорд начал проявлять первые признаки беспокойства за недоставленные до сих пор из аэропорта вещи, Шульдих понял, чем именно для него это закончится. А поэтому неприятный для него разговор он предпочитает и вовсе не начинать. Жаль, что оракул слишком часто имеет диаметрально противоположное мнение:

— Шульдих, — попытка номер раз. – Шульдих, я просто физически не успею выполнить и то, и другое до завтра, — номер два. – Ты же за меня не сможешь составить первичный анализ, и, твою мать, в конце концов, это — приказ.

Третья становится последней. Оракул уходит к себе в комнату и закрывает дверь. Он терпеть не может такие разговоры. Шульдих мысленно вычеркивает игнорирование из способов борьбы с оракулом: недейственен. В следующий раз он применит что-нибудь другое. Например, вымогательство или шантаж.

Кроуфорд раздраженно прохаживается из угла в угол, сейчас очень напоминая повадками агрессивно настроенного хищника. Он думает о том, как хорошо иметь в своей команде человека, обладающего безупречным вкусом, и как плохо, когда этот самый подчинённый является абсолютно невозможно любимым рыжим немцем, который ненавидит в этой жизни только две вещи: Розенкройц и магазины. Притом, что сильнее — наукой не установлено.

Тишина в соседней комнате настораживает оракула, и он какое-то время прислушивается. Когда Шульдих уходит, Кроуфорд выдыхает с облегчением. За это время он успел уже бог знает что передумать, вплоть до того, что телепат не просто его игнорировал, а действительно не слушал. Только теперь лидер команды «Шварц» сможет со спокойной совестью и лёгкой душой приступить к работе. Если его подчинённый взялся за дело, он доведёт его до конца.

Вот только до какого именно конца — останется на отсутствующей совести рыжего. В этом Кроуфорд имел несчастье убедиться на следующий день.

На десять команде «Шварц» была назначена встреча с их новым клиентом – мистером Такатори. В полвосьмого Кроуфорд встал, позавтракал и отправился в свой гостиничный номер приводить себя в порядок. Шульдих обещал накануне вечером закинуть в его комнату купленный специально для встречи костюм. Приказ был выполнен, но...

— Шульдих, это что такое?

— Костюм мужской, одна штука, колёр ivory beige, голубая рубашка, мужская, одна штука, зеленый галстук, одна штука и светло-коричневая жилетка. А что тебе не нравится?

Но Кроуфорд ничего не мог поделать, кроме как хватать ртом воздух. Когда он обернулся, чтобы высказать всё, что думает о такого рода саботаже, он, естественно, увидел Шульдиха... в зеленом кардигане, белых брюках, желтой бандане – и, о ужас, в отливающих розовым очках.

Оракул нервно сглотнул, телепат ласково проворковал:

— Я знал, что тебе понравится. Кстати, с тебя семьсот баксов. Поторопись, мы можем опоздать.


End file.
